De caza con Jake
by TinaBest1
Summary: Nessi, ansiosa porque Jake la irá a buscar para ir de caza. La dejarán ir sola con él?


_**Buscando en el ordenador he encontrado lo primero que escribí de todo este mundo, claro está que la historia solo me pertenece a mí, los personajes y demás pertenecen a SM. Espero que os guste y me hagais saber vuestra opinión! **_

* * *

**De caza con Jake**

Estaba nerviosa. Hoy sería el primer día que me iba con Jacob, solos, de caza. Muchas otras veces había ido con él, pero siempre nos acompañaba algún miembro de la familia…, no se muy bien el motivo, puede que porque fuera pequeña, pero no me importaba, solo pensaba en que nos iríamos de caza él y yo, sin nadie.

Me levanté y fui directa a mi cuarto de baño personal que la abuela Esme había decorado para mí. Cuando terminé de ducharme me dirigí a mi armario, era tan grande como la cocina, regalo de tía Alice. Tenía un pasillito en medio y a cada lado colgaban bolsas que contenían trajes, vestidos y demás ropa que tía Alice se había encargado de ordenar. Al fondo se encontraban los zapatos, ordenados en 25 filas a 10 pares de zapatos en cada una… _-suspiré-._ Decidí ponerme unos pantalones cortos, unos shorts azules, con una camiseta de tirantes rosita a juego con las all stars. Cuando estuve lista baje a la cocina donde estaban la abuela, mamá y tía Alice, ya que el resto se había ido de caza a una reserva de Alaska, menos el abuelo que estaba en el hospital.

-Buenos días- las saludé.

-Buenos días- me contestaron las tres a la vez.

-¿Cómo estas cariño?- me preguntó mami.

-… Bien… - mentira esta de los nervios, ¡quería que Jake apareciera ya por la puerta!- esto… ¿ha llegado ya Jacob?

-No cielo, pero no tardará en llegar ya que no puedo ver nada desde hace un rato- me contestó tía Alice con una sonrisa en la boca. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. ¡Era él, era Jacob! No sabía porque estaba tan nerviosa, muchas otras veces había estado con él, pero en cuanto oí que llamaban a la puerta se me encogió el corazón. Me dirigí hacia ella y la abrí. Allí estaba él, tan guapo como siempre, con esos ojos color chocolate que cada vez que los miraba me perdía en un mundo donde solo estábamos el y yo, sin nadie, ni nada… la voz de alguien me hizo bajar de mi burbuja.

-¡Hola!, ¿qué tal, cielo?-Aii, que mono lo que se preocupaba por mi.

-Bien, pero ahora que has venido mucho mejor- le susurre al oído, en ese momento me besó, lo que me gusta que me bese mi Jake…, pero ese beso duró poco, ya que tía Alice estaba detrás de nosotros con su sonrisa de duendecillo en la boca. Cuando nos dimos cuenta paramos de besarnos y yo fui a decirle a mamá que ya nos íbamos.

Una vez fuera de la casa nos dirigimos hacia el bosque, íbamos dados de la mano mientras nos adentrábamos en él. Poco después Jake se convirtió en lobo y empezamos a olfatear, olimos a un oso y por su olor tenía que ser muy grande. Jake y yo nos miramos, vi en sus ojos ganas de una competición, de desafiarme…

-Una carrera.-le propuse, ya que él no podía hablar yo tenía más ventaja, el asintió-quien llegue el último, será sometido por el otro a cosquillas-Jake esbozó una sonrisa, que ingenuo era, creía que me podía ganar y lo que no sabía es que la última vez que hicimos una carrera papá y yo terminé ganándole.

-Ala de tres: …Uno… Dos… ¡Tr..-Antes de que terminara Jacob Salió disparado hacia donde estaba el oso. En cuanto me di cuenta me puse a correr y al poco tiempo ya lo había alcanzado, adelantado, y me dirigía hacia el oso. Al llegar a un montículo me quedé parada al ver al oso, estaba junto al río bebiendo agua, era enorme. Me acerqué sigilosamente a él y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba clavándole mis colmillos en su cuello. Noté como desgarraba su fina piel y como la sangre se habría paso hasta llegar a mi boca, era una sensación placentera, la sangre estaba caliente, deliciosa, perfecta… Jake se tubo que conformar con dos ciervos que había por allí cerca.

Cuando hubo terminado comenzó a buscarme, yo me había escondido detrás de un árbol, y en un momento en el que se descuidó me abalancé sobre el por su espalda empujándolo y cayendo los dos al suelo. Comencé a hacerle cosquillas en su perfecto cuerpo humano, él había sido el perdedor, sin más me besó, no me lo esperaba puesto que estábamos jugando, pero me gustó así que se le devolví creyendo que esto nos llevaría a otra cosa, pero para mi sorpresa comenzó a hacerme cosquillas.

-¿Qué pensabas? ¿qué te ibas a librar?-No le contesté porque no me podía parar de reír de las cosquillas que me hacía. Así nos tiramos el resto del día. Hubiera preferido que ese beso se hubiera desarrollado de otra manera, no en unas cosquillas, pero no me importaba ese día había conseguido lo que quería: estar con Jake a solas, sin que nadie ni nada nos molestara.

* * *

**¿RR? **

**=)**


End file.
